


Angel With A Shotgun

by larryslayss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013 Harry, 2013 louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Fluffy, Football | Soccer, M/M, One Shot, Top Harry, gay slurs, i guess, it actually hurt writing those parts, like you have to squint lol, louis gets bullied, some smut but not very detailed, some violence but not very detailed, the rest of the boys are not mentioned srry, they are team mates, trigger warning?, v corny, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslayss/pseuds/larryslayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say before you start a war,<br/>You better know what you're fighting for.<br/>Well, baby, you are all that I adore.<br/>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.</p><p>I'm an angel with a shotgun,<br/>Fighting 'til the war's won,<br/>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<br/>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br/>Don't you know you're everything I have?<br/>And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.</p><p>Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.<br/>Don't mean I'm not a believer.</p><p>or the one where Harry is super religious and Louis is gay and they sorta fall in love without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to give this a shot for a while now enjoyyyy OH and please leave comments I'd love to know what you think xx 
> 
> (purposely typed in lowercase)
> 
> edit: please know that this was just something I came up with at like midnight okay so its not the best and I also don't know a lot on Christianity but please don't get offended its just fiction ty :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just shows how Louis is bullied and Harry's character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I plan on writing more I swear just give me time :)))

louis sighed as he stared at the clock. class was ending soon which meant going football practice. it's not that he didn't like it, he just didn't have any friends there. well except for one. harry was his teammate and they would usually talk before practice began. 

that was before louis came out. see, before louis came out, everything was fine. louis wasn't the most popular guy out there but he wasn't a nobody as some would call it. louis knew the consequences of coming out but he never imagined it being this bad. he was being bullied by his own mates, getting called horrible names he'd rather not repeat in his head. he knew that he'd be ignored by the team and harry. oh, harry. louis knew harry was religious which was one of the reasons he was afraid of coming out. 

louis knew that harry would ignore him right away. but that wasn't the case. harry wasn't trying to ignore louis it just seemed that way. harry didn't have any gay friends. all his close friends were religious like him. so he didn't really know how to react. he wasn't disgusted like everyone else on the team. he just didn't know what to do. was there some law that you're no longer allowed to be friends after someone comes out of the closet? thats what it seemed like. but really, harry wasn't a bad guy.

louis was sitting on the bench alone waiting for practice to begin. he was alone until a couple of lads stood in front of him, towering over him more like. they stared down at him and the one with red hair grimaced at him, "you should be kicked off the team, fag." the others chuckled and nodded. "yeah you shouldn't be allowed in the locker rooms, you might get hard." laughter erupted from the 5 boys in front of Louis and he just wanted to cry. he was counting the seconds for the coach to get out on the field and make them run their laps. "hey leave'm be, would ya?" harry said with his thick accent.

louis' head shot up from looking down at his cleats. he stared at harry and wanted to hug him tight for saving him from the rest of the insults the assholes had to say to him. the boys got seated as the coach came out from his office. harry sat close to louis and shot a dimpled smile at him. louis sighed happily as he felt the awkwardness between him and harry disolve.  
\-----  
practice wasn't as bad with harry talking to him, louis thought. in fact, harry invited Louis over to hang out. to be completely honest, louis was stunned. did harry's parents know he was gay? Harry was full on Christian and went to church every Sunday. surely he knew 'gay is a sin', right? obviously harry had different opinions on that than the rest of the team but louis still worried. what if it was some type of twisted prank? no, Louis thought. harry wouldn't do that.

"hey fag." he heard a voice come from behind him. he turned around and saw the same red head from earlier. he groaned and shut his gym locker as he gathered his stuff, ready to leave. Louis tried avoiding him but it didn't work. he was always caught in this situation.

"where'ya going? going to see your boyfriend? say, does he go here? I don't want another fag like you spreading diseases around here." he sneered. louis tried hard not to let it get to him but when does that ever work. what was worse was that they were the only two in the locker making him a defenseless kitten getting attacked by a rottweiler. whenever it came to these things, Louis could never fight back, he just froze. he just took whatever the other person said or did. "answer me you faggot!" the boy who's name was still unknown yelled. "leave him alone oli. just go home before I tell the coach." 

harry stood at the door of the locker room and has a stern voice. though he was a church boy and was 95% sweetness, the other 5% was pretty intimidating. louis was waiting for harry to say 'just kidding! let's beat him up together!' but that never happened. what did happen though, was that boy, oli, left before harry could do anything and looked quite scared. harry walked over to louis, with a sympathetic smile plastered in his face. "let's go yeah? my mum's making pasta and I don't wanna miss it." 

"alright." louis nodded and started to walk with harry to his home.  
\-----  
harry and louis were only a few blocks away from harry's house and were talking about random things like how iced water tastes better than anything else in the world after practice. 

"thank you, harry. if it weren't for you, I would've had a black eye." Louis whispered into air of the night. he nodded and looked down at his shoes. "I wouldn't have let him lay a finger on you, lou." and yeah people have always called him 'lou' but it just sounded so amazing coming for harry's mouth.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter if you'd like @ larrystyilsnon -galias :)

**Author's Note:**

> well there's the first part woo! so give me like a week or so and I'll update the next part


End file.
